1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heavy article inversion device that is intended to invert a heavy article (such as a work or workpiece) with safety and stability by an angle of 180 degrees.
2. Background
As the device that permits a heavy article (which may be referred to hereinafter as a work or workpiece) to be inverted by an angle of 180 degrees, a heavy article inversion device is proposed by the applicant of the current patent application, wherein the device includes a pair of inversion boards that may be used to permit a work to be inverted by the angle of 180 degrees (see the Japanese patent application now published for the public examination under No. H5 (1993)-330619).
Another heavy article inversion device is also proposed by the same applicant of the current patent application, wherein the device includes a pair of inversion boards that may be revolved through the angle of at least 90 degrees by holding the article securely between the pair of inversion boards in order to avoid that the article will slip or drop from the pair of inversion boards during the revolution (see the Japanese patent application now published for the public examination under No. 2000-226113).